Trick or Treat
by Malika Ariya Amari
Summary: Morgana McGregor meets the Sanzo-ikkou on her way out of the inn she was staying at. She has been looking for her family since she was eighteen. One night, after travelling with the Sanzo-ikkou an entire month after Halloween, she receives an unexpected gift from the group, namely the ill-behaved priest. One shot for TheNameIsBlackfire.


_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Saiyuki, its characters, or its Minekura has all rights to the anime and manga. I don't own Morgana McGregor. TheNameIsBlackfire does. I only own the story of this one shot and the two characters that become TheNameIsBlackfire's character's parents..**_

_**NOTE: Yes, I do go with a more traditional vampire in this. Honestly, I like my vampires to be more like Dracula and the ones in An Interview with a vampire. I don't like the vampire in Twilight at all. Too sparkly and gay for me. Sorry, Twilight fans. If you were looking for that kind of vampire in any of my stories, then I'm afraid we're at an impass. I personally think that the Twilight vampires are sparkling gay ass faeries. Yes, I attempted to read the series, but I threw the books and movie of the first book away since I thought they were EXTREMELY HORRIBLE. Also, this story is set at the end of the journey to India.**_

**Trick or Treat**

The night had started normally for her. Wake up, get a shower, get dressd, get ready, drink some blood, and leave once she was ready to leave. She hadn't seen daylight at all, making most believe that she didn't truly didn't exist.

'This would be so much easier if I wasn't a vampire.' thought the twenty-one year old. 'Oh well. I can't control what I am born as. If only I didn't turn to dust when the sunlight hits me. Good thing I have this heavy cloak to protect me while I travel during the day time, regardless of how tired I am.'

Someone rams into her as she leaves, making her give a quiet sound of surprise as she felt herself get shoved back.

"What the hell man!" she hisses. "Watch where you're running."

"S-sorry." said a male voice.

Before her stood a boy with gold hair and gold eyes. He seemed to be like the size of a child compared to her five-ten height, but seemed to have a lot more weight on him than her.

"Goku, I told you to not run." said another male voice. "I'm sorry, Miss."

"Umm, its okay." said the woman giving a confused look to the man behind the boy. "Just... Watch where you're going and not running while entering buildings."

"Got it." grinned the boy.

"In a minute, you won't." said a third male voice.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." said a fourth voice.

Raising an eyebrow, the woman watches as three other men enter the inn she had stayed all day yesterday.

"Look, its a hottie." said the third man.

The three men that had entered after the man who ran into her were definitely... Unique, though the woman wasn't sure if that was even the right word to describe the group of four at all. Two fellow youkai, a hanyou, and a human group wasn't the most popular choice and seemed rather unlikely. It was strange that these four people would just up and decide to travel out of the blue. The woman shook her head at the hanyou's statement, giving a sigh of disinterest.

"If I may, are you the vampire everyone seems to be excited about?" asked the brunette.

"Yes, sir, I am the vampire everyone is getting riled up about." said the woman. "You must be that group from China."

"Hn." said the blond man in priest clothing. "We need to get going early tomorrow. If you have time to talk, you have time to get your asses into bed and sleep."

"Grumpy priest." said the woman. "I swear, I never seen a priest smoke before. Or have a full head of hair for that matter. Tell me, why are you so damned grumpy aside from having to travel with the same people day in, day out?"

The priest glares at the vampire, not liking her tone of voice that edged on annoyance.

"Why the fuck should I tell you?" said the man rudely, his glare showing obvious annoyance.

"Well excuse me, princess." said the woman. "Answer the question and I'll be outta your fucking hair."

"Because I'm surrounded by idiots all the fucking time." hissed Sanzo, not liking the insult the woman before her sent his way. "What's your name?"

"Why the fuck should I tell you?" asked the vampire, using the man's own question.

"Sanzo, stop being rude to her." said the brunette. "I'm sorry about him. I'm Cho Hakkai."

"Morgana McGregor." answered the vampire, more politely to the brunette than to the priest.

"He's Genjyo Sanzo." said Hakkai. "This is Son Goku and that is Sha Gojyo."

Hakkai pointed to each member as he introduced them, allowing Morgana's green eyes to take in each member's appearance. Before anyone could say a word, a group of seven children run into the inn. Each child wore a costume and holding out their rucksacks. There were two princesses, a pirate, two rabbits, a Jack-o-lantern, and a skeleton. Morgana smiles as the children stop in front of the counter where the inn keeper stood.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" young voices shout at once. "GIMME SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!"

The vampire watched as the inn keeper chuckled and placed a handful of candy into each rucksack. The seven costumed children ran out of the inn, happy about the loot of candy they scored.

"Hakkai, what does that mean?" asked Goku.

"What are you talking about, Goku?" asked Hakkai.

"Trick or treat, give me something good to eat is something children say on Halloween in order to score candy." said Morgana. "I used to do it all the time when I was their age, always dressed as Dracula."

"What's Halloween?" asked Goku.

"Halloween or All Hallow's Eve is a day where children and sometimes adults, dress up as something they aren't." said Morgana. "Today is Halloween. Its normally celebrated to see if anyone can scare the living daylights out of each other. Some will tell scary stories, some dress up in some kind of scary creature, and some will watch scary movies all night long."

"Oh." said Goku. "Sanzo, can we celebrate Halloween?"

The boy seemed extremely excited about something, like he was hoping to score candy as well.

"Um, Goku, anyone twelve and under are the only ones who can go trick or treating." said Morgana, trying to save one member of the Sanzo-ikkou from having to go with the golden eyed man.

"Aww." said Goku in disappointment.

* * *

Morgana woke up at her usual time. She glanced at the four men she traveled with on the last legs of the journey west. Within the month she traveled with them, Morgana felt like she had gained four brothers, four older brothers she never had a chance to have. She still hadn't found her parents yet, but she felt that she was closer than she ever was before meeting the Sanzo-ikkou. Noticing a red-orange coming from beside the open window, the vampire stood up and walked towards the floating color.

"What are you doing up?" asked Morgana quietly.

"You should stay here." Sanzo's voice whispered back.

"Why?" asked Morgana.

"You'll understand once I leave with the others." answered Sanzo.

"So, that's it?" asked Morgana. "I'm out just like that?"

Her voice lingered on sad, not wanting to be left behind by the group.

"Just stay here." said Sanzo, putting out the cigarette he'd been smoking.

After he got into his spot to sleep, Morgana sat down in the closest chair and stared out the window. Hours pass and Morgana feels herself doze off. Getting up and getting back to her sleeping place, she takes one last look at the four men she could honestly call family. It would feel so weird when they were gone. No more fighting with Gojyo and Goku, no more helping Hakkai make dinner, no more fighting Sanzo, no more fighting insane youkai, and no more noise to make her feel like she's with friends. Falling asleep with her blanket over her head, Morgana let sleep take over her body. In her sleep, she could hear Sanzo yelling at Goku and Gojyo ("I told you we're leaving her here!" Sanzo "But Sanzo." Goku "We're going and that's final!" Sanzo), making Hakkai give some sort of retort that seemed to shock the other three members into silence.

By the time she woke up, the guys were gone. Morgana felt like she was abandoned all over again. She had no memory of her parents, nor did she have any idea what they looked like. Tears stung her eyes, not noticing that the group had left their things. A knock at the door brings her out of her depressed state, making her wipe away her tears. Getting up and answering the door, the twenty-one year old vampire saw a woman with black hair and green eyes and a man with brown hair and grey eyes.

Without warning, Morgana is brought into a tight hug.

"We've finally found you!" said the older woman. "We've looked EVERYWHERE for you."

"You've certainly grown up, Morgana." said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Morgana.

"You don't recognize us?" asked the woman.

"No." said the vampire.

"Morgana, we're your parents." said the man. "Alan and Sarah."

"Surely, Robin told you our names" said Sarah.

"But she didn't." said Morgana. "She didn't tell me at all! I've been looking for you for years!"

"We have the group you're traveling with to thank." said Alan. "If not for Genjyo Sanzo, we might have missed each other."

Without warning, Goku enters the room excitedly. This thoroughly ruins the happy reunion as Hakkai and Gojyo follow the golden haired man in. The moment Sanzo entered, Morgana breaks free from her mother's arms and hugs Sanzo tightly. The priest gives a sound of surprise as she did this.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyou!" said Morgana, her words practically running together.

_**A/N Yes, this is a fluff fan fiction. I don't have anything wrong with human/vampire relationship as long as it doesn't turn into what's in Twilight. Anyway, this is for TheNameIsBlackfire. This particular fiction is the first Halloween based-ish one shot I've ever written. Even though Halloween is merely mentioned in this and starts on Halloween in the story.**_

_**~MalikaAssassin**_


End file.
